


Кролик в винном соусе

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Немного ролевых игр Гинтоки и Цуки.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Посмотреть на другие работы
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631552) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718426) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733477)


	2. Chapter 2

Посмотреть на другие работы
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631552) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718426) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733477)


End file.
